What the Mirror Saw
by SugarMech
Summary: As a young Minish, Vaati never really fit in with the rest of them. His desires and expectations are far beyond what they can handle. Time to follow his own path, live his own life and grant his own wishes.


It was a miserable night.

Rain poured unforgiving from the sky as the wind beat it first left, then right and then left again. Lightening shattered the clouds for a brief second before the deafening rumble that followed made the ears ache of all who heard it. The grounds were soaked, puddles of mud slowly but surely trickling down roads and hillsides to cause trouble to those who were unfortunate enough to be out.

Two figures, both female, both clad in blue, struggled through the long grass and over stones, past toadstools and over bogs. They were tiny, perhaps no more than an inch and a half high, with drenched silver hair that clung wretchedly to tarnished white fur. One limped pitifully, clutching her stomach and keeping her head down so as not to get wind in her face. The other held a staff in her paw to aid her walking and she travelled a short distance in front of the injured one, who appeared to be struggling.

"Come on Vivi!" she called, as the other half tripped over her robes and moved one paw to her stomach protectively. "Keep going!"

"I can't…" the younger one replied sorrowfully. "We have to turn back…"

"Oh no you don't, we're almost there!" The elder jumped down from the stone she was perched on and steadied her daughter, who had slowed her pace to a steady stop by now. "We just have to cross the pond."

She motioned with her paw over to a large stretch of water that lay before them. Although normally calm, the terrible storm made the water seem dangerous and threatening,

"How on earth are we going to get across that!" she wailed, "The wind is so fierce; surely it will sweep us away! We don't stand a chance, we must turn back! I don't want to die! I don't want my baby to die!" She put her face in her paws and sobbed and the elder petted her comfortingly, before looking around them in a fit of worry.

Oh if only there were a friendly animal willing to help them out, yet anyone sensible enough was hiding from the storm, which showed no signs of ceasing as it hadn't done for hours. They had travelled a fair distance for those so small, half way through the forest in fact, as the disaster in their own village left them no choice. The younger woman strained even when they first set off, but hours later her energy levels had almost depleted, the constant stabbing pains in her womb reminding her of the precious burden she carried.

How she ached, how she just wanted to lay down and give up completely. But she couldn't, if she did everything would have been for nothing, if she did she would never give life to that who deserved it. She _had_ to go on.

Standing up shakily, she allowed the elder to support her around her waist and once more she stepped forward, further and further, towards the water. Perhaps if she were stronger she would be able to swim it, but not in this weather and certainly not in her condition.

"Oh mama," she gasped weakly. "I do not know how much longer mama. I have to rest soon, I have to."

"We're nearly there," said the other, but her voice wavered with worry. She looked from her daughter, to the lake and then hurried to the left, tugging at a fresh leaf that had fallen from the tree. Shaking it to get the rain off, she continued to tug and push at it until it finally slipped into the waters and she held it in place with her staff.

"Come on sweetheart!" she called. "We can use this!"

She pushed down on it to check it was safe before hopping on completely, watching as the other struggled over to it, almost falling from the bank and joining the elder. She lay on her side, her paws covering her tiny scarlet eyes and just lay there, attempting to get back whatever breath it would allow her.

Her mother pushed the leaf off from the bank with her staff and used it to row carefully through the waters. But it was difficult, the winds made the waters ripple so much it was hard to keep a straight path. The younger sobbed as one of the raindrops hit her harder than usual and curled up tighter into a miserable ball. "I want to go home mama…"

"We're almost there."

In truth keeping the makeshift boat upright was hard enough, but guiding it across the water stretch was nearing impossible. Yet still, the tiny Minish kept going, staring fixatedly at the lights of the village across the water, using them as her guide. It didn't matter if the boat went a little off-track, she decided, just as long as she kept rowing forward. Further and further. Onward to safety.

A gatekeeper frowned across the water stretch, putting his paw across his forehead and straining to look into the darkness. He was quite sure he just saw something then, something or someone. But it was most unusual for anyone to be out that time of night, let alone in the raging storm there was now.

Sure enough, he saw the silhouette of the leaf boat and the wretched figures that rode it.

"What on earth…?"

He was replied with a loud snore from his companion, who he took hold of the shoulders of and shook vigorously. "Wake up you idiot! There's somebody out there!"

"What…?" the other opened one eye sleepily and shivered as the wind shook the windows.

"There! Across the lake! Look!"

They gazed out, but were outside in the pouring rain only seconds later. The village gates were raised and they ran through to the waters edge, but were helpless to go any further. Their thin robes offered no protection against the cold, yet they found themselves not caring, too anxious for the safety of those who tried to join them.

"There's someone there…" said the elder woman quietly, rowing the leaf carefully around a rock. Her voice picked up in excitement as it became confirmed. "Vivi, there's someone there! They've seen us, we're going to be alright!"

Her daughter only gave a soft groan in response, one ear twitching against the wind. She hadn't moved properly at all since she lay down, too tired, too close to giving up. Her mothers' voice comforted her, as did the thought of warmth and safety at last. Yet she said nothing.

"Vivi…?"

Neither of them knew what hit them then. A sudden gale ripped at the leaf and the elder woman lost her balance, tumbling into the water with a shriek. The younger joined her noiselessly as the boat flipped over completely and blew away, leaving them stranded in the freezing waters with no support.

She tried to swim but her legs would not kick, it was as if they were frozen. She tried to breathe but no matter how much she gasped, she could not get enough air. The icy waters clutched at her chest, pulling her down with a great weight, not letting her go.

"Vivi!" Her mother struggled to swim behind her and pushed her forward. "Swim dear, swim! We're so close, don't you dare give up now!"

"I'm so tired…" came the exhausted reply, yet the sound of the calls from the shore seemed to revive her a little and she forced herself onward. There were several Minish there now, all shouting encouragingly, some holding blankets and others waving their arms frantically. All beckoned them forward, calling at them not to loose hope, that they were almost there, that they were almost safe.

And then the younger could travel no more, despite her mothers attempts to keep her up, she felt herself sinking and her eyes closed. She didn't care anymore, she was just too exhausted to go on. The water gurgled triumphantly around her as she sunk away from the others grip. She allowed the last of her air to leave her lungs as her paws rest on her stomach. Too tired…

Strong arms pulled her up then and she took a long gulp of air as her head broke above the water. One of the Minish, an old sage dressed in green, had leapt into the pond to help them when he saw her sink. He wasn't alone, two others were supporting the exhausted elder and guiding her towards the shore. The younger felt herself gently pulled onto her rescuers back and she leant heavily against him, her eyes closing again.

It seemed like an eternity until they finally broke shore, where a dozen paws pulled her onto land, wrapped her in warm blankets and rubbed at her fur to restart her circulation. How heavenly it was to feel the ground beneath her feet again, how wonderful to have so many people that cared.

She lurched violently as her womb suffered another stab of pain and cried out. Couldn't it just wait? What a difficult time to arrive. Another sharp pain and another sob caused one of the Minish to suddenly realise what was happening and wave up at some others who were running over, having just finished carrying the elder inside.

The younger didn't hear anything but a bustling. It hurt so much and she was so exhausted that her hearing seemed to fail her. She felt herself lifted again, carried gently inside by faceless individuals. The warmth of an unknown place welcomed her as the door was opened and she was set down in front of a roaring fireplace. Oh the heat, it was so embracing as it delicately dried her fur. Surely the awful trip up here was worth it for that feeling alone.

She wasn't thinking straight, too tired to think straight. She wanted to sleep but the ache wouldn't allow it. A gentle voice spoke to her soothingly as a towel was placed under her head, although what it was saying, she didn't know. She just enjoyed its tone.

"Just a little while longer sugar, just a little while longer and you can rest."

But she wanted to rest now.

Hours past, the old sage that had rescued the young lady wait quietly outside a doorway, tapping his stick against the ground impatiently. He found he could not sleep until he knew the fate of those who struggled so bravely against the storm to be there. He had questioned the elder woman and she told him of the disaster in their village, of the rampage of the fox cubs that wrecked it and how they were forced to find their way there before the storm became the death of them.

She slept now, tired but safe and well.

"Master Ezlo?"

He looked up, nodding politely as the doctor closed the door behind him as he stepped through from doing all he could to help the younger woman. He looked concerned and fidgeted with his paws anxiously, shifting from one foot to the other.

"How is she? And the child?"

"The child is safe and well, he is healthy for one born under such terrible circumstances," the Minish explained. "He sleeps now, he didn't make a sound when he were born, it's quite incredible. However…" he looked up at the sage seriously. "The mother… well… it's not good news I'm afraid."

The sage looked at him seriously in silence to hear him out.

"She is dying. There is no hope for her."

He nodded, then looked at the floor, apparently at a loss for words. As much as he hated to admit it, it was just what he was expecting. It was a miracle she even made it to the village at all.

"May I see her?"

The doctor nodded, pushing the door open gently before sidestepping to let the sage through. He walked through seriously, his staff at his side as he walked slowly towards the bed. The woman's heavy breathing could be heard through the silence and her eyes were closed as she rested.

Peering to the side, he looked into the cradle that lay by the bedside. A tiny, tiny white figure with a delicate white coat of fur lay asleep, small blackened markings beneath closed scarlet eyes. The child didn't make a sound, or even stir as the mage placed his paw other his head and stroked his thin strands of hair gently. But even for one so young and so innocent, the mage could sense something very odd about him.

His attention turned to the woman in the bed and he gazed down at her. Her weak frame shivered as she rest, her arms resting on her stomach and her now dry long hair draping in ringlets beside her. Her eyes opened slowly as she sensed his movement and she managed a feeble smile, although the life within her slowly shrivelled to dangerous levels.

"Thank you…" she said quietly, her voice like a bell in the quiet, "For helping us… so very much…"

Ezlo was quiet. It hurt to see such a beautiful creature dying like this. However he forced a smile and tried to keep a straight face. "You're welcome."

"Please…" she practically sighed, her eyes closing for a few moments before she opened them again. She seemed exhausted and was using up the last of her strength trying to talk. "…please… look after… Vaati for me…"

He nodded, looking from the mother, to the child, to the mother again.

"I promise."

The mother smiled, a happy, contended smile before allowing her eyes to close for the last time. She wanted to cry, but felt no need to anymore, she wanted to laugh but didn't have the strength. Her son was safe, that was all that mattered.

The sage watched as the woman drew her last breath and fall completely silent. He stood there for a long time, just staring at her until the doctor opened the door to join him.

"Such a waste of life…" Ezlo mumbled as the other walked up to him. "She was such a pretty one too."

The doctor nodded sadly and the old sage leant over the crib where the sleeping child lay.

"Fate is a cruel mistress."

"What are you going to do?" the doctor gently pulled the sheet over the dead woman's face and lay her arms at her sides.

"I'm going to keep my promise," said the sage as he picked up the precious bundle and held it in his arms. The child yawned and moved a little, but quickly fell back into a deep sleep.

There was a sadness in the air that night, even as the storm calmed and the sage knew he would never feel the same way about this village again.

Nobody would feel the same way about the village again.


End file.
